politicaracionalfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Glossário de política e economia política
Antes de editar veja as diretrizes de como editar o glossário. __TOC__ A 'absolutismo (''absolutism) :1. Teoria e regime político no qual um governo legítimo não tem limitações legais e sua autoridade é absoluta e irrestrita Robertson, David, "Absolutism", A Dictionary of Modern Politics (2002).McLean, Lain, "Absolutism", The Concise Oxford Dictionary of Politics (1996).Satyendra, Kush, "Absolutism", Encyclopaedic dictionary of political science (2003).. Embora possa ocorrer em regimes democráticos e aristocráticos, é termo quase sempre usado para se referir a monarquias "Absolutism", Cyclopædia of Political Science, Political Economy, and the Political History of the United States (1899). Edited by: Lalor, John J.. :2. Historicamente, forma de governo em que o detentor do poder exerce este último sem dependência ou controle de outros poderes, superiores ou inferiores, mas ainda um regime político constitucional (no sentido de que seu funcionamento está sujeito a limites e regras preestabelecidas), não arbitrário (enquanto a vontade do monarca não é ilimitada) e de tradições seculares e profanas Schiera, Pierangelo, "Absolutismo", Dicionário de política vol. 1 (11ª ed., 1998), Norberto Bobbio, Nicola Matteucci e Gianfranco Pasquino (ed.). Se distingue da tirania pela legitimidade das decisões , e do despotismo pela sua disposição a governar dentro dos limites das leis . :Veja também despotismo e tirania. abuso de poder (abuse of power) ação afirmativa (affirmative action) acrasia política (political akrasia) administração pública (public administration) adhocracia (adhocracy) afilhadismo agenda política (political agenda) agente político (') agente provocador (agent provocateur) apatia política (political apathy) alienação política (political alienation) alternância de poder (political alternation) ambientalismo (environmentalism) amiguismo (cronysm) anaciclosis (anacyclosis) anarco-capitalismo (anarcho-capitalism) anarquia (anarchy) anarquismo (anarchism) anocracia (anocracy) aparelhamento do estado apatia política (political apathy) aristocracia (aristocracy) armadilha de pobreza (poverty trap) assistencialismo (assistentialism) assistência social (social welfare) ativismo político (political activism) autarquia (autarchy) autarquismo (autarchism) autocracia (autocracy) autoridade (authority) autoridade carismática (charismatic authority) autoritarismo (authoritarianism) B bancocracia (bankocracy) ''bigotry'' blindagem da mídia Bokononismo (Bokononism) burocracia (bureaucracy) C cabo eleitoral (canvasser) "caça às bruxas" (witch hunt) cacicado (chiefdom) Câmara dos Deputados (Chamber of Deputies) campanha política (political campaign) capitalismo (capitalism) capitalismo clientelista (crony capitalism) caquistocracia (kakistocracy) Governo constituído pelos cidadãos menos qualificados ou com menos princípios "Kakistocracy" in The American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition.. carisma (charisma) cassação censura (censorship) centrismo (centrism) ceticismo político (political skepticism) chefe de Estado (head of state) chefe de Governo (head of government) cidadania (citizenship) cidadão (citizen) cidade-estado (city state) cinismo político (political cynicism) cleptocracia (kleptocracy) coerção (coertion) colonialismo (colonialism) Comissão Parlamentar de Inquérito comunismo (communism) compra de votos (vote buying) : eleitorais : parlamentares concussão (') confederação (confederation) congresso (congress) conservadorismo (conservadorism) confederação (confederation) conspiracionismo (conspiracism) constituição (constitution) coronelismo corporativismo (corporatism) corporatocracia (corporatocracy) CPI Veja Glossário_de_política_e_economia_política#Comissão_Parlamentar_de_Inquérito Comissão Parlamentar de Inquérito. cratocracia (kratocracy) critarquia (kritarchy) crise política (political crisis) D demagogia (demagogy) demarquia (demarchy) democracia (democracy) :'democracia direta (''direct democracy): :democracia líquida (liquid democracy): :democracia representativa (representative democracy): deputado (deputy) desigualdade social (social inequality) desigualdade socioeconômica (socioeconomic inequality) despotismo (despotism) direita política (right wing) direito (law) direito (right) discriminação social (social discrimination) distrito (district) diversidade social (social diversity) ditadura (dictatorship) doença holandesa (Dutch disease) E economia política (political economy) e-democracia (e-democracy) eleição (election) eleitor (elector) eleitorado (electorate) elitismo (elitism) engenharia social (social engineering) ergatocracia (ergatocracy) espectro esquerda-direita (left-right spectrum) esquerda (left wing) estadista (statesman) Estado (state) Estado de direito ('' ) Estado moderno ( ) Estado nacional (''nation state) : estado multinacional Estado de bem-estar social (welfare state) estratocracia (stratocracy) extremismo (extremism) F faccionalismo (factionalism) fanatismo (fanaticism) fantoche político (political puppet) fascismo (fascism) 'favoritismo (''favoritism) Favorecimento de pessoas com vantagens ou cargos, como favor e não por mérito "favoritismo", in Dicionário Priberam da Língua Portuguesa, 2010, consultado em 14-06-2013.. Inclui formas específicas como nepotismo, afilhadismo e amiguismo. federação (federation) federalismo (federalism) feminismo (feminism) '''fisiologismo Conduta política que busca interesses pessoais ou privados, em prejuízo do interesse público comum "fisiologismo", in Dicionário Priberam da Língua Portuguesa, 2010, consultado em 14-06-2013.. G geniocracia (geniocracy) golpe de Estado (coup d'état) golpe político (') governabilidade (governability) governo (government) governo mundial (world government) governador (governor) grupo de interesse (interest group) H hacktivismo (hacktivism) hegemonia (hegemony) histeria coletiva (mass hysteria) I idealismo (idealism) ideologia (ideology) igualdade jurídica (equality before the law) igualdade de oportunidade (equal opportunity) igualdade de resultados (equality of outcome) impeachment (impeachment) imperialismo (imperialism) império (empire) imposto (tax) imposto de renda (income tax) impunidade (impunity) ineptocracia (ineptocracy) influência (influence) integralismo (integralism) interesse político (') intenção de voto (voting intention) intolerância social (social intolerance) intriga da oposição intriga política '''-ismo (''-ism'') Sufixo que que denota uma doutrina, teoria, corrente ou tendência "ismo", in Grande Dicionário Houaiss da língua portuguesa, 2010 em 25-06-2013., frequentemente utilizado para designar movimentos ideológicos, sociais e políticos "-ismo", in Grande Dicionário Houaiss da língua portuguesa, 2010 em 25-06-2013.. J janela de Overton (Overton window) jurisdição (') justiça (justice) justiça distributiva (distributive justice) K kiriarcado (kyriarchy) L laicidade (laicity, separation of church and state) laico (laic) legitimidade política (political legitimacy) Leninismo (Leninism) liberdade (freedom, liberty) :'''liberdade negativa: :liberdade positiva: liberalismo (liberalism) libertarismo (libertarianism) liberdade de expressão (') liberdade econômica (economic freedom) liberdade individual (') liberdade política (') liderança (leadership) ''lobbying'' ''logrolling'' M Macartismo (McCarthyism) machismo maioria silenciosa (silent majority) mandato (') manifestação política (') Marxismo (') Marxismo cultural(') meritocracia (meritocracy) micropolítica (micropolitics) minarquismo (minarchism) ministério público (') minoria barulhenta monarca (monarch) monarquia (monarchy) :monarquia absolutista: :monarquia constitucional: :monarquia eletiva: N nacionalismo (nationalism) Nazismo (Nazism) nepotismo (nepotism) netocracia (netocracy) O oclocracia (ochlocracy) oligarquia (oligarchy) operação de bandeira falsa (false flag) oportunismo (opportunism) opressão (opression) orientação política (political orientation) P pacifismo (pacifism) panfletagem (') panfletário (') pânico moral (moral panic) "pão e circo" (bread and circuses) paradoxo de Tullock (Tullock paradox) parlamento (') partidocracia (particracy) partido político (') partidarismo (partisanship) passionalidade (') paternalismo (paternalism) :paternalismo suave (soft paternalism): :paternalismo duro (hard paternalism): patriarcado (patriarchy) pauta peculato (') pesquisa eleitoral (') 'plebiscito (''plebiscite) É a consulta à população, feita na forma de voto, de alguma questão de interesse geral. No direito latino, o termo plebiscito é reservado a consultas feitas antes da sanção de uma lei, em oposição aos referendos, feitos depois Plebiscito - WikipédiaCanal do mesário - Perguntas frequentes - Tribunal Superior Eleitoral. plutocracia (plutocracy) pobreza (poverty) poder (power) poder executivo (executive branch) poder judiciário (judiciary) poder legislativo (legislature) poder público poderes (powers) política (politics) política (policy) política econômica (economic policy) politicamente correto (political correctness) populismo (populism) pós-verdade (post-truth) pragmatismo (pragmatism) preconceito (prejudice) prefeito (mayor) primeiro ministro (prime minister) progressivismo (progressivism) protecionismo (protectionism) puxadores de voto R racionalidade política (political rationality) racismo (racism) radicalismo (radicalism) ''Realpolitik'' 'referendo (''referendum) É a consulta pública, feita na forma de voto pelos cidadãos, sobre algum assunto de interesse público. No direito latino o termo referendo é utilizado para consultas feitas após a edição de uma norma, com a finalidade de ratificá-la ou não, em oposição a plebiscito, feito antes da edição da norma Referendo - WikipédiaCanal do mesário - Perguntas frequentes - Tribunal Superior Eleitoral. reforma agrária reforma política reforma social regime político (political regime) renda básica (basic income) renda mínima (minimum income) ''rent seeking'' repressão (repression) república (republic) :república constitucional ('): :república democrática ('): :república federal ('): :república parlamentar ('): retórica (rhetoric) revanchismo (revanchism) revolução política risco moral (moral hazard) risco político (political risk) S sectarismo (sectarianism) secular (secular) seguridade social (social security) separatismo (separatism) senado (senate) senador (senator) sexismo (sexism) sistema de governo (government system) sistema eleitoral (electoral system) sistema político (political system) soberania (sovereignty) social democracia (social democracy) socialismo (socialism) sociedade civil (civil society) solidariedade política (political solidarity) Stalinismo (Stalinism) superfaturamento (overbilling) supremacia (supremacy) T tecnocracia (technocracy) teocracia (theocracy) timocracia (timocracy) tirania (tyranny) tirano (tyrant) ''think tank'' tolerância (tolerance) totalitarismo (totalitarianism) ''trade-off'' transferência de renda condicionada (conditional cash transfer) Trotskismo (Trotskyism) V vácuo de poder (power vacuum) valor político (political values) vereador (alderman) vice (') vice-governador (') vice-prefeito (') vice-presidente (') vigilante (vigilante) violência (violence) vitimismo (') vitimização (') vontade política (') voto (vote) voto de protesto (protest vote) voto distrital (') voto em branco (blank vote) voto ideológico voto nulo (null vote) voto tático (tactical vote) voto válido (') W ''welfare state'' Veja Estado de bem-estar social (welfare state). Veja também * Sites, vídeos e livros sobre política Referências Categoria:Política